


One Ride

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [9]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Galahad helps him, M/M, Sledding, Tristan is a little afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan isn't too fond of the hill.





	

Snow blanketed the hills enough where it'd be a good few days to go sledding. Galahad had been prepared and waiting for a day like this. The past few years making it impossible to even hope for sledding. The snow scarce and not enough of it to sled safely or properly. He had mentioned it in passing once or twice in a rueful tone. December sledding was all he did as a child. But no longer able to do it once a year. Either too bitter out or not enough snow. Finally though, his prayers were answered and the weekend brought never ending know flurries. The younger man's favorite snow was the stuff that looked like feathers.

Dark eyes observed the insanely steep hill. It was a long way down. Plenty of reasons for something to go wrong as they did this. How Galahad hadn't injured himself in precious years was a mystery that'd never be solved. Not in Tristan's mind anyway. A hand curled around his before squeezing. "You don't have to do this, Tris. I'm not forcing you. And even if one of the others says something, I'll knock them out."

"I want to. You've been looking forward to this." He gave a side glance to the sled Galahad had brought with them. "You even dragged that thing out of who knows where just so I could sled with you. I can do this." With chapped lips, he placed a delicate kiss to Galahad's knuckles. They were both dressed as warm as possible, knowing what they were doing today.

"Gal?" The two men looked over to find Dagonet holding their sled for them. He motioned for them to get on as he held it so it wouldn't go down prematurely.

Tristan got on first, legs spread so Galahad could get in between them. Once they were both settled, The older man wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. The two spotted two pinpricks at the bottom of the hill. Lancelot and Bors awaited down below so stop them if necessary.

No warning was given before Dagonet let go. Tristan gripped Galahad tighter and gasped. Galahad yelled with triumph as he held onto Tristan's arms. It was all over in a few seconds. The couple looked at each other and laughed. They kissed in exhilaration and joy.

When they broke apart, the older man smirked. "Maybe it's not so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
